Life Undone
by denna5
Summary: This is Chris's thoughts during The Courtship of Wyatt's Father . Complte .
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic. It takes place during The Courtship of Wyatt's Father and deals with Chris's feelings about maybe not existing. Please review. I apologize in advance for spelling and possible spelling errors and if it is really bad. I do not own Charmed and some of the dialogue comes form that episode. Please don't sue me cuz it would make me cry.  
  
A Life Undone Chapter 1 Last chance  
  
The math's right. Today is the day, my last chance to exist. It's Wyatt's birthday. It seems everything in my life comes back to him. I came to the past to save him, but I may have destroyed myself. If I don't exist then I can't warn them about Wyatt. Everything I have done would have been for nothing. Don't think about it, there's still time. "Chris!" Aunt Phoebe is calling, hopefully with good news.  
  
"So, hey, how's it going?" I say , trying not to let my anxiety show too much . Aunt Paige nervously shrugs her shoulders and replies," Not so good." The panic sets in anew "What do you mean? What does she mean? ,'' I spit out. Aunt Phoebe simply says, "We're running out of ideas." "Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen." I say trying not to freak, which is kind hard to do. "Wait, today?" Phoebe exclaims . "Yea, I did the math and if I'm not conceived by midnight, I won't be born which means I won't be coming to warn you about Wyatt turning evil," I say stressing my situation. "See, that time travel thing, hoof. " Aunt Phoebe was starting to get a headache, I could tell. "What about making a love potion and you know just slipping it to them,'' I suggest. " We're not tricking your parents," aunt Paige says slightly shocked and exhausted. "What! I' m desperate!" They just didn't understand how scared I was becoming. "I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them? ," Aunt Phoebe said. I had thought about that, but what if they didn't believe that I am their son? "And give them a massive case of performance anxiety,'' Paige stated, vetoing the idea. "We're running out of options," Phoebe exclaimed. "And time," I say trying to find my calm again.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. "Mom! "I started to run for the front room. As I raced into the dining room I saw a dark lighter arrow heading straight towards me. Aunt Phoebe pushed me out of the way, while Aunt Paige shot the arrow in to the darklighter. "I got you "I heard Dad say to Wyatt, the most important thing in his life besides Mom but including me. "You're okay, you're okay, "Mom said, using the comforting voice I remember so well, but may never get to hear. I look up and simply say, "Thanks for saving me. I just hope it wasn't for nothing." 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed. Hope you like it. The chapters are probably set up weird, sorry about that, just the way it came out of my head. Thank you and enjoy. Chapter 2 Darklighter  
  
I felt slightly guilty about saying that to my aunts. They have done nothing but try to help me even though this is my fault. We all heads to the living room to talk about what had just happened. I try to act like everything is all right and that my life is not about to cease to be. Mom and Dad are too preoccupied with their only child's safety to notice if I am acting differently. I pace back and forth and glance at the clock. It seems to tick just to remind me that my time is running out. Aunt Phoebe walks in with some of the darklighter's blood. "Got enough to scry with?," Aunt Paige asks. "Only one way to find out," Aunt Phoebe replies. "At least he waited to attack until the party was over. That was nice of him." Mom says with a mix of sarcasm and relief. "What I don't understand is why the darklighter attacked at all. With all of us in the house, it was suicide," I said, trying to concentrate on the situation." All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again," Mom says. "I don't think he was after any white lighter. I think he was after Wyatt or me. " Leo said. It's strange how easy it is for me to call and even think about him as Leo. I guess it's because he was never around. I have to practically bite my tongue to keep from calling my mother Mom. "Well, why don't you take Wyatt up there and take Piper too," Aunt Paige suggested. "I'll go with you," Mom said reassuringly. "But, you're not allowed," Dad said shyly. Mom rolled her eyes and replied," Fine, then let's go to the magic school. You'll be safe there, you can't be hurt, right?'' "That's great! One big happy family," Paige eagerly agreed. "You change him and I'll pack him, "Mom said jumping up. Dad smiled and got up. "Do you think now is a good time to tell them?'' I said softly as they left. "No. They sooner we take care of this the sooner we make you," Paige replied pointing towards me. All I could do was nod. "I am going to scry," said Phoebe leaving. " And I am going to go start the love potion," Paige said getting up. "Wait, I thought you were against making the love potion," I said smirking. "Not if it is going to help save one of my two favorite nephews," she said winking. It seemed for a moment that every thing would be all right, my aunt Paige never lets me down. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Here's another chapter, hope they are okay. Thank you for reading and hope that the whole thing isn't too bad. Please review. Chapter 3 Live a Little  
  
Perhaps there may be a slight chance that I have more time so I went back to recheck. Unfortunately, it seems I was right the first time. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be out and about by now. ," a warm voice boomed." Clarence! Hey, didn't hear you come up," I said rising and gathering my star charts. "Do you mind?," he said gesturing towards the trashcan. "No, go ahead," I said. I've known Clarence for about a month and was extremely comfortable around him. "Beautiful day outside, isn't it?," he asked cheerfully. "Is it? I haven't noticed, I've been a little busy rechecking something," I answered absently. "Whole world seems to busy these days. Nobody has time to just enjoy the day any more," he stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. Getting caught up in the conversation I replied, "It doesn't get any better in the future, I mean, so I imagine." I had almost slipped. Clarence didn't seem to notice. "Future doesn't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't matter to you either. You too young." I let out a little laugh at this, " Unfortunately, I'm a little obsessed with it." I sat down slightly dizzy. " You okay?," he asked. "Yea, I probably need to eat something," I lied. This couldn't be happening, yet. I still have time. "What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sunshine. Live a little," he advised. "Believe me, I'm trying," I said with complete honesty. "Do that." he said leaving. The feeling was getting worse. I had to get to my aunts. My body was starting to feel lighter and weaker. I felt strangely calm as I approached the attic door. "We may have to accept that Chris's destiny may just be to warn us about Wyatt and that's all," said Phoebe in a slightly defeated voice. I made a small noise. "Oh my God. Chris, I'm so sorry," Phoebe apologized. "No, it's alright I've begun to wonder the same thing." I admitted to them and myself . "You have?," Paige asked. "Yea, and I have the strangest feeling, like I don't know, like I'm floating. It's hard to describe, like maybe I'm not really here, you know? ,'' I told them. I am feeling this way because I am starting to not exist. "Well, that's not good," Phoebe mumbled. "You have to fight, we still have time," Paige urged. I couldn't take away her hope, my hope, so I simply stated," Not much." The crystal started to spin rapidly. "It's never done that before," Paige fretted. "Maybe that means there's more than one. I should probably go get Piper," Phoebe explained as she got up. I want; no I need, to see Mom again before the end. "I'll go, too," I said starting to follow my aunt out. "No," said Paige, sensing why I was leaving. "You stay here and finish the potion. When we get back, your parents will be in the mood." I nodded .My aunts are reason enough to try and fight. But there is more to stay alive for than just they are. There's Mom and Bianca and the hope that Wyatt can be saved. I even want to be able to see Leo again. So I will fight, I promise myself as I start to finish the potion. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. This chapter is short, sorry in advance. It is also kind of sappy. I wrote most of this story at the same time. Thank you for reading and enjoy. Chapter 4 Ironic  
  
They have been gone a long time. I hope my parents are all right, but I know it may already be too late for me. My memories are starting to fade away .I thought your life was supposed to flash before your eyes when you die, but my life is slowly dwindling in front of me. My life is starting to not be real. I struggle to remember the first time Bianca and I kissed, making cookies with Mom, playing, but soon it is hard to even remember the pain I felt when Leo wouldn't show up for my birthdays. Maybe my life is the cost for Wyatt to be saved. No, don't think that way. There is still time. I look down at my hand that is starting to fade, and relies that there is not much left for me. Will people remember me? I mean after all is said and done, I was never here. Way to keep positive. It's actually ironic that I didn't tell them who I was because I was worried about changing my future too much. I had no idea that I might destroy my future. I didn't want to send Leo to Valhalla, he just got so defensive, and I had to do some thing. The elder thing I had to do though. I needed to be their white lighter. Good fat lot my plans did since I have screwed up big time .I hears a noise. I walk slowly down stairs as if I can prolong my existence. It's my aunts, but my parents aren't with them. I know that they're not dead because I am still here. "Phoebe? Paige?" I say uncertainly, not sure what to say. "Chris, you're alive, which means Piper and Leo are alive." Phoebe said with relief. "Um, I'm not sure about them, but my time is running out," I said as I lifted up my transparent hand. " Don't worry, we will figure out what happened and get your parents back," Phoebe reassures me as they leave to go to the attic. I hope she's right. 


	5. chapte 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I did have fishes once, but they died. My brain is a strange place so I might babble a little during my author notes. I'll update and do the rest of the chapter soon probably in a week, if people like it. If it's really stinking bad , I shall sat at home crying and eating ice cream. Thank you for reading. Chapter 5 Time's up  
  
"Whoa, not good." I have seen ghosts before, but I have never been one. Walking through walls is a hard to describe experience. My time's running out. "It's almost time, Chris." I know that voice. "Clarence, what are you doing here?," I ask hiding myself. "Actually, I've come for you. It's okay, son. I know," he said calmly. My suspicions start to kick into gear. I step out of my hiding place and ask," Who are you?" "I am some one sent to make this easier for you," he replied. I had to ask. "What do you mean this?" "Oh, I think you know." I have known him for a month, when I found out I might disappear. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. "You're an angel of death," I said. "Yours was a unique situation that required special handling. I wanted to get to know you, get you to trust me," he confessed. "There's really nothing to be afraid of," he continued offering his hand. "That's easy for you to say," I reply, backing away. "Don't fight it, Chris. It will only make it harder for you," he urged. Fight, that's what I do. I don't give up. "No forget it. I still have time," I yell as much for me as for him, "You stay away from me!" I rush up the stairs, knowing he has no reason to follow me.  
I have to find out if I still have a chance, if my aunts have figured out where my parents are. It's strange, how many times evil has tried to kill me, and I may be the cause of my own death. Okay, probably shouldn't think that way. As I near the attic door, I hear Paige mention something about a séance. Séance? That would mean that they're dead, but they can't be, I'm still here, kinda. Don't panic, Chris. "Uh, sorry, I don't mean to be pushy, but...," I say walking in. "We're working on it ," Phoebe assures me rapidly . "You don't look so good," Paige says before starting their spell.  
"Sister Spirit, we call to thee, cross on over so that we may see" She finishes the spell nervously. Suddenly they seem to disappear, and instead the attic is empty except for me. Then I see them, Mom and Dad. Mom is closing her eyes. I never thought that I would see them again. I want to tell them what's happening, so Mom can comfort me. I need to know that somehow every thing is going to turn out all right. Dad glances up and stares. "Chris?" Mom notices me too and says, "Not exactly who I was going for, but it will work." What are you doing here?," Dad asks completely confused. What do I tell them? Not sure what to do, I just let the truth come out a little. "Ceasing to exist, I think." Then my parents are gone, and my aunts ask where I was. "I saw Piper and Leo," I answer. "Chris, you can find out how to get them out of the ghost plain!" Phoebe exclaimed, "You need to go back and find out more information.'' I understand what needs to happen. I close my eyes and let myself go. When my eyes open, they are in front of me. I want to touch my Mom, have her hold me, but it can't happen. "He's back! Quick, ask him," Leo urged, knowing time was important. "What did you mean ceasing to exist?," Mom asked. I can't tell you, it doesn't matter right now. Getting you back does. "I can't explain right now, all that matters is I'm a connection to your sisters and they want to know how to get you guys back." "The vanquish was a portal. They need to get back to the alley and access it somehow. We don't know who set it up. ," Piper explained. I didn't want to leave them. I want them to know who I am, but maybe it's better this way. "Okay,'" I say and then return to my aunts. "They say some body made a portal for the darklighter to pass through," I spat out. "Somebody who?" "Dark lighter!" I shouted. There was nothing I could do. I watch as they fought. My time's up. Would things have been different if Mom and Dad had known? Maybe, it's better this way; they won't have to deal with guilt over things they had done to me. They didn't know who I was. Some how they should've. It doesn't matter. I always thought dying would feel different, but this is almost peaceful. I watch as Phoebe and Paige duck behind the couch and throw the vanquish potion at the threat. "Piper isn't here anymore. I can't feel her," Phoebe sighed. What could I say to them? They tried so hard to save me. Maybe they won't remember, it would be better that way. "It's too late. And not just for Piper and Leo. Take care." With that I'm gone. 


	6. chapter 6

Hi! Thank you every one who reviewed. It was very nice. I hope I fixed my spacing problem because it was all squished. It's almost done. Thank you for reading and I do not own Charmed. This chapter is probably kind of bad and it feels kind choppy. I am sorry in advance and I hope the next chapter is better. Chapter 6 Second chance It was all over for me. Everything had gone dim. Suddenly, I start to see light. There's noise. Shapes start to form. I'm not in the attic. I look; I am in an alley .My memory return. I'm alive! I have another chance." Yes! I'm back!" I yell in sheer joy. I realize that I am not the only person in this alley. There's my aunts looking slightly puzzled. "But how?" Phoebe exclaimed . "Don't ask me," I say, knowing that they are here," Ask...." I turn and see Dad collapsing. He's been shot! "Them," I finish in shock. " Paige hurry, we got to get to Gidion," Mom says. Paige hurries over and they orb out. I can't lose my Dad. I thought maybe this time things between us would be different. Aunt Phoebe notices the worried look on my face. " Everything will be okay, but you know that they need the truth,'' Phoebe said, "Piper is gonna realizes that she is pregnant." "I know. I just have to be by myself for a little while. I'll see you in a bit.", I say as I orb out. I know that I'm real. Here I am at the club getting dressed to go back to the manor. The nightmare's over. I exist. "Looking good." "Whoa. What are you still doing here?" I say, facing Clarence while managing to back away . This does not seem good. Clarence seemed slightly amused." Don't worry, you're fine. I just came to say good luck." This wasn't what I was expecting. "Thanks." I'm a little confused. He starts to walk away. There's one thing I still don't understand. I need to know. "Hey! Just out of curiosity, why did you keep telling me all that stuff about living life to the fullest and enjoying my day if you were just coming for me all along?," I ask. "Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance, don't waste it." He advises before disappearing. He's right there's something I must do. 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Here it is the last chapter of my first story. I can't believe it's done. All good things must come to an end as do bad things .I hope my story doesn't fit into the later too much. My ending is kind of short, but hopefully sweet. Thank you everyone who read my story. Thank you and enjoy. Chapter 7 A New Beginning  
  
Here I am at the manor. I have to do this. What am I so afraid of? I know the answer. Losing her again. It was so hard the first time; I don't want to go through it again .I knew from the moment I came here that she would find out. The moment has finally arrived. I walk up the stairs. I have never been so afraid and excited before .I wonder if they have told her yet or if I am going to have to. I turn the corner and glance in. "Is this a bad time?" I ask shyly. Mom turns. She knows. She looks at me probably looking for proof. I think about leaving, but this is too important. "Is it true?" she asks quietly. "Yes," I say, barely finding the breath. She glances at me, then places her hand on her stomach. She smiles. In that one moment, everything is all right again. This is what is supposed to happen. I've been given a second chance, a new beginning, and I am not going to waste it. 


End file.
